A common problem associated with underwater oil drilling is the buildup of solids in oil-carrying pipes and equipment. Solid hydrates, paraffin, and clathrates form in underwater oil-carrying pipes and equipment used in underwater oil drilling operations. Solid hydrates and clathrates form when a crude oil stream containing water is exposed to the low temperatures and the high pressures associated with underwater oil drilling. Additionally, crude oil commonly contains paraffins that solidify when exposed to the low temperatures associated with underwater oil drilling. Buildup of the solids in the oil-carrying pipes can reduce or stop the flow of crude oil from an underwater oil well to the surface or to a processing facility.
In addition to the buildup of solids in oil-carrying pipes and equipment, crude oil often contains gaseous hydrocarbons (e.g., methane or natural gas) that are removed using degassing facilities that separate the gaseous hydrocarbons from the crude oil. After separating the gaseous hydrocarbons from the liquid oil, the hydrocarbons are typically combusted in a flare stack on or near the drilling site. The controlled combustion reduces the explosion risk associated with storing the gaseous hydrocarbons and produces carbon-dioxide.